1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate having a hole, a method for manufacturing the substrate, an infrared sensor, and a method for manufacturing the infrared sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming a hole, with which a transverse sectional shape is a polygonal shape, in a substrate, there is known a method where dry etching using a mask having a penetrating hole with a transverse section that is a polygon is applied to the substrate.